The Storm of Light: Redux
by shaun1e
Summary: A new student at Duel Academy? The Society of Light attacking? Epic-level duels? Romance? It seems that I may be spoiling you guys here, so feel free to read on!


Hey guys, I'm back, at long last! Apologies for the massive delay in getting this done, but *checks last update time* school exams, a hectic summer, then university really did not help my writing skills. This is a rewrite of the Storm of Light, with less reliance (I hope) on OCs, and a bit of an edit overall. The old version, such as it is, will remain on the site.

So, with no further ado, here we go! Welcome to the Storm of Light Redux!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: A Fresh Start<span>

"Remind me again why you dragged me here today, Atticus?"

Alexis Rhodes was annoyed, and for good reason. Her usual summer routine had her waking up at around 10am-which was four hours later than she had been awoken by her brother Atticus, to watch the Duel Academy entrance exams-which she had passed the year before, thus had no need to attend.

Atticus looked towards Alexis, pouting slightly. "So that you could see the duelists coming in this year?"

"I could have done that when we were back at Duel Academy, Atty." Alexis sighed. Before she could continue, the intercom buzzed.  
>"Coming up now, the final duel of the day. Would applicant 103 please report to the main Duel Arena."<p>

About a minute later, with one of the duel proctors already waiting, a young man strode into the arena. He was of medium height, with short brown hair, and bright blue eyes. His head turned towards the seats where Alexis was sitting-and she gasped involuntarily as her eyes met his.

"What's up, Lex?" Atticus' voice, sounding concerned, came from her left.

"Atty…" Alexis started, stuttering slightly. "It's…him…"

"Who?" Atticus asked, looking towards the duel arena, where both competitors were ready to duel.

"Well, applicant, welcome to the entrance exam." The duel proctor stated, bored. "I am Francis Marksby, and I will be your opponent for this duel." He activated his Academy-style Duel Disk. (_Author Note: If you need to see what it looks like, then look up any GX character on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. They should all be wearing one._) "Are you ready to proceed?"

The young man smiled, activating his own old-style Duel Disk. (_Author Note: Think "Battle City"._) "Of course I am! My name is Shaun Chandler, and I'm going to blow you away!" He drew his starting hand, as the proctor did the same.  
>"DUEL!"<p>

Shaun: 4000  
>Francis: 4000<br>(_Author Note: This will be the only 4000-point duel in this story._)

"I'll start things off!" Shaun's loud, confident voice announced, as he drew his first card. "I'll place one monster in face-down defence, and two cards face-down." His cards appeared in front of him, one horizontal, and two vertical behind it. "Take your best shot!"  
>Up in the stands, Alexis smiled. "Still as cocky as ever, Shaun…"<p>

"My best shot? You have it." The proctor drew. "First, I activate Nobleman of Crossout, targeting…"  
>"Nothing. Activate Dark Bribe." The card directly behind the horizontal one flipped upright. "Your card is automatically negated and destroyed, but you get to draw one card." Francis scowled as his card's image shattered, but he still drew his extra card.<p>

"I shall instead activate Double Summon, allowing me two summons this turn. I shall summon The Six Samurai-Yaichi and the Six-Samurai-Irou to the field." The two samurai-one wielding a black battle staff and one wielding a tall longbow-leapt from their cards onto the field. (Yaichi: 1300/800. Irou: 1700/1200.)

"Ahh, Six Samurai." Shaun sounded unsurprised by the appearance of the warriors. "I have to admit, I do like these. However, they won't be surviving the next turn."  
>Francis snorted. "Really? Then let's see how you rate their chances after I'm done! Yaichi's effect activates, destroying your face-down card!" Yaichi armed his bow.<br>"Then it's a good thing that it's being activated, isn't it?" Shaun smiled as his card flipped up. "It's Ceasefire, and here's how it works. First, every monster on the field is flipped face-up, with no Flip Effects activating." Shaun's monster revealed itself to be a Dragunity Brandistock. "Next, we count the number of Effect Monsters on the field. Which is, Francis…?"  
>"Three, Shaun." Francis stated, boredly. "Get to the point."<br>Shaun frowned. "Alright, spoilsport. Since there are three monsters in play with effects, you take a total of 1500 damage from this card." Francis' mouth opened in shock as his Life Points took the hit.

Francis: 2500 (1500 from Ceasefire)  
>Shaun: 4000<p>

"Wow, good play there." Atticus sounded impressed.

"Definitely." Alexis said, smiling. "Exactly as I remember his duelling. But I don't think I've ever seen these monsters before."

"No, me neither," came another voice from behind them. Alexis turned to see Jaden sitting down behind her.

"Hey Jay." Alexis said, smiling at him, before turning back to the duel.

"You done?" Francis said, sounding annoyed.

"For now." Shaun responded. "It was your go, with Yaichi's effect not having a target, yet being activated, so no attack for him this turn."  
>"I know that. After all, I'm the one using the Samurai, not you." Francis motioned to Shaun's Brandistock. "Irou, take out the trash." Irou lunged across the field, slicing Brandistock in half with his staff. "Entering Main Phase 2, I activate the Field Spell Shien's Castle of Mist!" The dark castle appeared behind Francis, the Samurai leaping into the mist that was conjured. "When you battle a Samurai hidden by the mist, your monster loses 500 of its Attack score. I place one card face-down and end my turn."<p>

"Took your time. I draw." Shaun glanced at his four cards, before inserting one into his duel disk. "I activate Cards of Consonance, discarding my Dragunity Corseca to draw two cards!" A dragon's roar could be heard as Shaun drew his cards. "I then play Foolish Burial, sending Dragunity Darmatyl from my Deck to the Graveyard!" Another, louder, roar, as the card was transferred. "Next, I summon Dragunity Aklys to the field, in Attack!" The small red spear-like dragon materialised onto the field. (1000/800)

"Oh goody, a dragon toothpick for my monsters." Francis droned, boredly.

"You sure?" Shaun laughed. Suddenly, another monster-a green humanoid bird-appeared, picking up Aklys. "Meet Dragunity Legionnaire, summoned through Aklys' effect. As Aklys summoned Legionnaire, I can equip Aklys to Legionnaire. After all, that's what these monsters do." (Legionnaire: 1200/800) Shaun paused for a moment-then the smile returned. "Now I activate Legionnaire's effect, sending Aklys to the Graveyard to destroy one of your Samurais!" A second's pause, then: "Oh yeah, since Aklys was destroyed, I can use its effect to take down the other Samurai!" The two Samurais shattered into pixels, Francis' face a picture.

"Now then, let's score some damage." Shaun's face had lit up. "Dragunity Legionnaire, direct attack!"

"Activate Trap-Return of the Six Samurai." Francis droned boredly. "This re-summons my Six Samurai-Irou back into play." Irou leapt back into position, in front of Francis.  
>"Legionnaire, continue the attack! And I return Darmatyl to my Deck to allow me to draw two cards, at the cost of doubling the damage I take this turn!" This shocked everyone, not least Francis.<p>

"Why is he continuing the attack? He'll get damaged, and have an open field!" Alexis sounded frantic as the Legionnaire struck the Samurai, then shattered.

Francis: 2500  
>Shaun: 3000 (500 battle damage, x2 from Darmatyl)<p>

"I activate the effect of my Recoil card!" Shaun shouted, surprising everyone, once again. (Author's Note: The previous effect of Recoil was rather situational, so I decided to change it a bit.) "Discarding it from my hand, I can take the damage I just caused-1000 points, in this case-and bounce it right to you!" A second's pause, then: "Oh, by the way. I'm discarding two Recoils." Francis' face was pure shock at this point, as his points took the hit.

Francis: 500 (2000 damage-1000 per Recoil)  
>Shaun: 3000<p>

"Boom Town, Population: You." Shaun flashed a quick smile, then was all business again. "I end my turn with one card face-down."

"I must admit, Shaun, that was impressive." Francis certainly sounded impressed as he drew, and his Irou vanished. "But sadly, it's not enough to pass today. I activate Monster Reborn to return my Six Samurai Irou into play."  
>"Old tactic is old." Shaun actually yawned as Irou returned into play.<br>Francis actually laughed at this. "Old tactic works for old duelist."  
>A pause, then "Touché, Francis." This had the crowd laughing.<br>"Anyway, I'm not done just yet." Francis smirked. "I use the effect of Grandmaster of the Six Samurai to Special Summon it to the field!" The Grandmaster appeared in a cloud of smoke, glaring at Shaun, until it was suddenly washed away by a tsunami, which also cleared the field. "Hey! Where'd that come from?" Shaun's only response was to point to his now face-up card-Torrential Tribute. "Oh damn you! I end my turn!"  
>"Now now, temper temper." Shaun's smirk had leveled up to a smile as he drew-and turned the card he drew towards Francis, revealing a Dragunity Phalanx. "I think that may be game over, Professor." And it was.<p>

Francis: 0 (500 battle damage)  
>Shaun: 3000<br>Shaun wins!

"And I didn't even summon any of my Knights…" Shaun's last words were these, before turning around and walking towards the door. When he reached it, he turned back to Francis, smiling and holding a thumbs-up pose. "Good duel, Francis."  
>Francis smiled back, with a brief salute. "You too, Shaun. Congratulations, and welcome to Duel Academy."<br>Shaun's smile broadened slightly, as he waved, then turned again and walked out of the arena's door. "_A fresh start…_" he thought. "_Duel Academy, you're not gonna know what hit ya. I wonder what will happen this year…_"

* * *

><p>New cards: (<em>Author Note: These will often have the same effects as the cards from the original Storm of Light. There will be an attached note if this is the case.)<em>

Dragunity Darmatyl:  
>Effect Monster<br>ATK/DEF: 400/400  
>WIND-Attribute, Dragon-Type, Level 2<br>Effect: Once per turn while this card remains face-up on the field, you can equip this card to any non-Tuner "Dragunity" monster on your side of the field OR Special Summon this card from one of your Spell/Trap Card Zones. A monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and DEF, and can be treated as a monster one level lower or higher for the purposes of a Synchro or Xyz Summon. This card cannot be targeted by Spell/Trap Cards or Monster Effects that would remove this card from the field. One time only while this card is in the Graveyard, if you would take any Battle Damage, you can shuffle this card into your Deck to draw two cards. If you use this effect, any Battle Damage you take this turn is doubled.

Recoil (_Change of effect_)  
>Normal Trap<br>Effect: By discarding this card from your hand when you take damage, you can inflict the same amount of damage as you took as Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Well, I'm back. Of course. Yes, this is a short chapter. No, there will not be regular updates. Yes, you should probably get used to this, as I still have university to deal with as well. Yes, I will attempt to update as much as I can. Yes, I'll shut up now. :P


End file.
